


[FAN ART] Obi-Wan Kenobi & Satine Kryze

by YellowWandSaber



Category: Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Code Breaker - Freeform, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fanart, Jedi, Kissing, Love, Mutual Pining, Passion, Put your lightsaber down and kiss me please, Romance, Sketches, Sorry I'll stop talking now, Sorry Not Sorry, Star Wars - Freeform, duchess - Freeform, giving in, jedi & duchess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowWandSaber/pseuds/YellowWandSaber
Summary: Howdy folks!It’s been quite a while since I posted anything and I haven’t really been content with the drawing I did a while ago. It really hasn’t changed much but I still like it more than the other editions I made. I’m sorry that it is a little unclear and sketchy though. I don’t have the opportunity to draw digitally (And I probably was too rough on the paper).I started making it first-hand because I couldn’t deal with Satine's death. I felt so sorry for Obi-Wan and that he never got to tell her how much she meant to him. Or at least not as Jedi Master. This drawing is what I always wished for to happen as soon as I saw Satine for the first time in the clone wars.But now I’m sitting at home writing fanfics, doing fan art and hoping for an Obi-Wan Kenobi spin-off when he was sent to Mandalore to protect her with Qui Gon Jinn. I know, I know. But I’ll probably not stop goofing over this in a while. And I hope you liked the drawing by the way :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy folks!  
> It’s been quite a while since I posted anything and I haven’t really been content with the drawing I did a while ago. It really hasn’t changed much but I still like it more than the other editions I made. I’m sorry that it is a little unclear and sketchy though. I don’t have the opportunity to draw digitally (And I probably was too rough on the paper).
> 
> I started making it first-hand because I couldn’t deal with Satine's death. I felt so sorry for Obi-Wan and that he never got to tell her how much she meant to him. Or at least not as Jedi Master. This drawing is what I always wished for to happen as soon as I saw Satine for the first time in the clone wars. 
> 
> But now I’m sitting at home writing fanfics, doing fan art and hoping for an Obi-Wan Kenobi spin-off when he was sent to Mandalore to protect her with Qui Gon Jinn. I know, I know. But I’ll probably not stop goofing over this in a while. And I hope you liked the drawing by the way :)


	2. I never surrender, only to you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy ObitineWeek 2017 everyone! Here's a little update for you <3


End file.
